Races
Elder Tale features different races, each with its own strengths and weaknesses. Types of Races 'Human' This is the race similar to us in the real world. Skin colors, hair styles, and eye colors come with a variety of choice. This race has good balance in ability stats, making them the most common choice in "Elder Tale". 'Elf' A long-lived race that is found among forests and ancient ruins around the world. This race excels in Archery and have an advantage in terms of willpower-related stats. They are characterized physically by their long and pointy ears. 'Dwarf' Well-known to be the workforce in the mountains and underground mines, the Dwarves are a humanoid race with a strong physical build. Dwarves have high states of stamina and magic resistance. Other ability stats lean them toward Fighter type and Ironsmith. They are characterized by their height which ranges from 100 cm to 140 cm. Because of this, players that chose Dwarf as their race suffer the most from the "The Apocalypse", due to the drastic changes in height. Typically speaking, female Dwarves don't look strong in their appearance, instead looking more plump and ball-like in body shape. 'Half-Alv' The descendants of the ancient race of Alv, which was destroyed in a past war, they're typically born from a Human family due to the intermarriage of these two races in the past. They almost look identical to Humans in appearance. The only way to differentiate a Half-Alv is with a strange emblem found in their tongues. They have very high affiliation with ancient magic and ruins. This race seems to receive storyline bonus when entering dungeons and participate in campaigns of all sorts. 'Were-cat' One of the beast-men of good alignment, they have feline-like characteristics. These characteristics give them high stats in dexterity and senses. Physically, they have cat ears and facial fur but not a tail. Were-cats gained popularity among cat-loving fans in "Elder Tale" and some guilds based their theme around this race. In terms of the story setting, all beast-man races were magically created to combat monsters, so sometimes they face discrimination or respect depending on the countries. 'Wolf Hair' One of the beast-men of good alignment, they normally look like Humans with thick and heavy hair. Through intense combat or bleeding, they may call forth their wolf-like characteristics during combat, receiving major boosts in strength and footing, and gaining golden eyes, wolf ears and a phantom tail. Wolf Hair gained popularity among dog-loving fans in "Elder Tale" and some guilds based their theme around this race. In terms of the story-telling, all beast-man races were magically created to combat monsters, so sometimes they face discrimination or respect depending on the countries. 'Fox Tail' One of the beast-men of good alignment, but instead of physical enhancement, they excel in Magic. However they extreme stats combination in terms of ability growth, and are penalized by "randomly losing a skill/technique/spell from the main class skill list when leveling." Those characteristics make players of this race a rare sight to be seen. Physically, they have fox ears and phantom tails (the number of tails is dependant on the character's level, both can be hidden from sight by the innate power of the Fox Tail race. 'Race of Ritual' A race that is shrouded in mystery. It is known for high magical power and immense amounts of knowledge. They have many tatoo-like embelms and patterns on their bodies called "Rune." Because their HP is bizarrely low, almost no players choose this race among all servers around the world. Category:Terminology